In some conventional systems, a transmitter may transmit radio frequency (RF) signals via direct up-conversion or indirect up-conversion. During direct up-conversion, the RF signals may be generated by directly up-converting the baseband signals to RF signals. During indirect up-conversion, the RF signals are generated by up-converting baseband signals to intermediate frequency (IF) signals, and then further up-converting the IF signals to RF signals. The baseband signals may be up-converted to RF signals by using local oscillator (LO) signals that may be at a desired RF carrier frequency. The baseband signal, or the IF signal, may be mixed with the LO signal to generate the RF signal. However, amplifying the RF signal in preparation for transmission may allow a relatively strong RF transmit signal to leak to RF receiver circuitry, where portions of the RF signal may provide blocking for the received RF signals. For example, the RF transmit signal may comprise frequencies that may interfere with received RF signals.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.